The prior art provides various toy figurines having animated features which serve as eyes, ears, mouths or the like for the figurines. For example, Dvorak U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,152 provides a figurine with detachable mechanically animated eyes. The prior art further provides figurines having fluid actuated animated features. Specifically, Ryan et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,160 provides a figurine with fluid actuated animated eyes.